


Into The Light

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Polyamory, Reylo - Freeform, Rise of Skywalker, Rise of Skywalker rewrite, star wars rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: You and Rey notice that the newest member of the Light side may have taken a liking to one of you... or both.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Rey/Reader, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly for a challenge in November 2019. Conceptually, I think it's something that I will revisit, but I wanted to post it in it's original form. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“I’m done. Lemme up.” You cough, tapping the ground twice.

Ben stands, offering you a hand. You take it, and he pulls you up to your feet, handing you your light saber, which you take begrudgingly.

Since Ben had dropped the helmet and come back to the Light side, you both had been taking advantage of having a new training partner. You and Rey trained together most of the time, but you knew each other’s patterns so well now that it was nice to have a change.

“Nice move. That flip?” You rub your shoulder from where he slammed you into the ground.

He blushes, grinning, “Thanks. Yeah, I’ve been practicing so…” he sort of coughs, forever awkward. It’s still crazy to you that he was once the leader of the First Order, an entire army at his beck and call.

“You, uh…” he rubs the back of his neck, “You were good.”

“Thanks, Ben,” you laugh, “But I got my ass kicked.” Checking the time, “I’m late. I promised Rey I’d meet her for dinner, and if I show up like this, she will kill me.”

“You look beautiful.” His face reddens, “But sure, yeah, see you later.”

Running to the bathhouse, you try to hurry while still making sure you’re clean enough to get a kiss you’re your girlfriend later. You jog out of the bathhouse and back to your quarters praying that Rey has left already and won’t be there to chastise your for being late to date night again.

“Hey, love.” She’s sitting on the small sofa in the corner, Jedi texts surrounding her. When you lean in to kiss her, she wrinkles her nose, “You’re wet. Were you training again?”

You laugh, “I showered. And yes, Ben asked if I wanted to do some swordwork this morning.” Sitting next to her, you both move the books aside and she curls up against your side.

“You know he’s into you, right?” Rey looks up at you.

“Who? Ben?”

She nods against your shoulder, “You’ve noticed.”

“I thought he was into you.”

Rey laughs, “No, he just isn’t sure what we are to each other. I’ve talked to him.” 

You’re both quiet. Against your side, you can feel her heartbeat.

“Everything okay?”

She sits up, looking you in the eyes, “I’m going to say something that you might not like, but if I don’t say it, I’ll regret it.”

You feel your heartrate quicken, “Okay. What is it?”

“What do you think about… about dating him?”

Sitting up straight, “Are you breaking up with me?”

“No, no.” she places her hands gently on the sides of your face, bringing her forehead to yours, “I love you. I’m not breaking up with you.”

“Then why the hell would you suggest that I date him?”

“Well…” she looks down for a moment, her cheeks reddening, “What if you dated him… and I dated him… and we kept dating each other?”

It takes you a moment to process.

“You want to be in a threeway?”

She laughs, “Not _just_ the… sex.”

“But, also the sex.”

You didn’t think Rey could blush any deeper, “Yes.”

The idea of being with both of them… it doesn’t shock you as much as you would have thought. It’s unconventional for sure, but not… weird? You aren’t quite sure what the right word is.

“We would have to talk to Ben.”

“You.”

You cackle, “What?”

“You have to talk to Ben. I am… not doing that.”

“Okay, Rey.” You say between laughs, “But if he says yes, the three of us need to sit down.”

“Of course.”

She tucks herself back into the crook of your neck, “If he doesn’t say yes, that’s okay.”

“Yeah. You still love me, right?” the insecurity sneaks into your voice, as much as you try to lock it out.

She kisses your jaw, “Yes. I love you. So much. And that isn’t going to change, no matter what happens.”

“Okay. Same for me.” you nod, cuddling in, “Wanna just stay here tonight?”

She leans up and kisses you, “Okay.”


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation and a confession.

“Ben.” You huff, throwing a punch into the heavy bag he’s holding, “We have to talk.”

He regains his footing, steadying the bag for another punch, “Okay. Talk.”

“I want to go out with you.”

He loses his footing, sending the bag swinging back at you and knocking you to the ground.

“W-what?” Ben’s face is bright red.

“I’m dating Rey.” You start over, really unsure of how to approach all of this, “No one knows. So, this wouldn’t be weird for you. Like…” you try to explain, “No one would think anything of you.”

“Any more than they already do.” He scoots over on the floor to you, tucking his knees to his chest, “So, you want to date… both of us?”

“Yes.” You can’t seem to meet his eyes, “We would have to talk. The three of us. But we both want to be with you… and each other… so…”

“Can… can I think about it?” Ben bites his lip, “Not that I don’t want to. Just, logistically, y’know…”

“Yeah, of course.” You stand, “Rey and I are going to spend the night fixing that tape player we found on Naboo so if you decide tonight, either way, we’ll be back at ours.”

He nods and you leave the training centre, heading back to Rey. You update her on your conversation and she shakes her head, “Is this weird? I feel like this is weird.”

“Do you still want to do this?” you touch her cheek, “If you don’t, that’s okay.”

“I do. I really do. I just… I’m nervous.”

She looks up at you through her eyelashes and you melt, “I know. I am too.”

A knock at the door startles you both. Rey cocks an eyebrow, but you think it’s too soon for it to be Ben.

You’re wrong.

Ben comes screaming into your room the moment you open the door, “Okay, okay, so this is where we’re at.” He holds his hands out, staring aggressively at the floor, “But we need to talk.”

The three of you stand awkwardly in silence for a moment before Rey says, “Want to sit down?”

When you’re all perched around your small living room, Ben starts, “I want to figure this out.”

“Meaning what?” you lean forward.

“Meaning, I want to do this… thing. Date both of you. And stuff.” He shakes his head, “I like you both. That’s not a secret. And the idea of being with both of you is…” Ben blushes and you reach forward, touching his cheek gently. He looks up at you, lips parted, “Well, it’s a dream.”

“Okay, so…” Rey tucks her legs up underneath her, “Where do we go from here?”

You sigh, “I guess… do we need to set rules?”

“I’m not moving in with you.” Ben states, “You guys have your dynamic and live together and I don’t want to wreck what you have.”

You and Rey look at each other at the same time and smile, “Okay.” You say, “But sleepovers are okay. Sometimes.”

“Yeah.” Rey echos, “Sounds good.”

“And this isn’t just… sex.” Ben chokes out, “Like, I’m not just dating you guys to have regular threesomes. I… I actually want this.”

“We do too.” Rey smiles softly, “This isn’t just for that for us either.”

“Okay.” he grins, but his face falls suddenly, “What are we going to say is happening? If people ask. People love to ask.”

Rey jumps in, “You two are dating. No one needs to know anything more than that. It’s our business.”

“Are you sure?” You reach out to Rey, holding one of her hands between yours, “People might… ask you about stuff.”

“If they think you are dating, people will stop thinking that you and Poe are together.” she explains, “And no one asks me about anything anyways. It will solve all the problems.”

“All the problems.” Ben echos with a giggle.

You smile at Rey.

This might actually work.

“What do we do now?” Ben asks.

“We could have dinner here.” Rey looks over at you, “We’re learning to cook Kalgian. We can teach you a little of what we know.”

Ben smiles, “Okay!”

The three of you make your way over to your little kitchen.

In no time, Rey has the two of you cutting vegetables you don’t recognize as she stirs a green sauce in a small pan. Ben holds a spear of the orange thing he’s cutting out for you to grab with your teeth, and you gently peck the tips of his fingers as you take it from him.

When you sit down to eat, Ben settles with his hand on Rey’s thigh. She holds hands with you. It feels like the most natural thing in the world.


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sleepover!"

You, Rey, and Ben had settled into a comfortable rhythm. Every night, Ben would come over for dinner. You would cook together, spend time, cuddle in bed, and Ben would go home. It was strange and new, but perfect.

Ben had asked if you wanted to go for lunch after training. He grabbed your hand as you filed through the dining hall line, running his thumb over your soft skin. You both grab food on trays and slide into seats in the corner.

When you see Finn enter alone, you stand and wave to him, beckoning him over. He grabs food and slides in across from you and Ben, “Are you guys training today?”

You nod, “Yeah, I think we were planning to do some swordwork, right?” you look over a Ben, who grunts an affirmative with him mouth full of food, “I need to work my nondominant.”

The three of you continue eating and chatting about your individual training regiments. You make some comment about needing to “beat Ben’s ass at least once this week” and he laughs, kissing you gently on the lips. When he pulls away, you giggle at the shock on Finn’s face.

Finn stutter, “Sorry. Sorry. I… I didn’t know you guys were…”

“It’s okay, Finn.” you giggle, taking Ben’s hand under the table, “It’s a new thing.”

Finn seems to get over the shock quickly enough. He was one of the first to be accept Ben when he arrived at the rebel camp some time ago, so you are unsurprised that he came to terms with this development as quickly as he did.

After training and quick (separate) showers, you and Ben walk home hand in hand, “Rey,” you call into the room, “We’re home!”

Ben follows in behind you, closing the door and bolting it. Rey comes around the corner with three spoons steaming bowls of soup floating in the air behind her, “Hi.” she grins.

As Ben leans in to kiss her, you search for any hint of jealousy in your subconscious. You find nothing but love, and sigh in relief. You peck Rey on the cheek, saying, “Finn now knows that Ben and I are together. So, the story is out there now.”

“Sounds good.” she floats a bowl and a spoon over to you and you grab them out of the air, taking a bite of the thick green substance.

“This is a good one, love.” you mumble with your mouth full.

You sit together and finish your soup, and then you and Ben do the dishes. He hits you in the ass with a towel and you jump, laughing and spraying him with water. When Rey comes into the kitchen, you both turn on her, dousing and thwacking her at the same time. She grabs your wrists and tries to use the Force to stop Ben, but he fights her, the three of you laughing madly.

When the shenanigans stop, you are sat on the counter, Rey between your legs, her back to your chest, Ben’s arms wrapped around the two of you. You kiss up her neck and rub your nose against Ben’s, causing both of them to giggle. He kisses you on the lips and pecks Rey’s forehead. As you gently run your hands up her sides, Rey sighs and leans her head back against your shoulder, nipping at your ear and giggling.

Ben cups her cheek and kisses her as you continue to work her neck over with your lips. You leave a trail of pink marks, and Ben dips his head down to kiss each one.

“I love you both.” Rey murmurs, and you both giggle at the happy, flushed look on Ben’s face.

“Me too.” He whispers.

The three of you stand there, kissing slowly, for a long while. Finally, Rey takes both of your hands and drags you to your bedroom, announcing, “Sleepover!”


	4. FOUR

“Get the fuck out of my face.” you spit, force-shoving him into the wall of the training centre.

Even as he’s sliding down the wall, he’s shaking his head, “You are overreacting.”

“Overreacting?” you turn on him “You _stole_ my _lightsaber._ ”

“And I _said_ I was _sorry_.” He waves his hands, driving you furious as he mocks you.

“Just… don’t touch my stuff.”

“Why are you so angry?”

“It’s my lightsaber! It’s not my fault you threw yours into the ocean! It’s also not my fault that you were carrying a Sith blade. I offered to come with you to the Temple to find a crystal, but _no._ ” you realize you’re rambling but you can’t stop yourself, “You’re going to sit on your ass, being no help to the Rebellion, and then when they need _me,_ you’ve got my weapon!”

Snatching you stuff from the bench in the corner, you don’t wait to hear his explanation. You stalk out of the training centre, muttering something about needing air to the pilot you brush past on your way.

Rey finds you some time later, sitting atop one of the control towers, head in your hands.

“Love?” she doesn’t approach, and you don’t blame her.

You don’t face her, not wanting her to see your swollen eyes, “Hi.”

“Ben told me what happened.”

“So, you’re taking his side.” you regret your tone but know that an apology isn’t going to fix this. Not this time.

“No.” out of the corner of your eye, you see her raise her hands, “I’m not taking sides. He told me what happened, and I came straight here. You guys need to talk.”

“Yeah.” You kick a stray leaf off the tower and watch it flutter to the forest floor, “That worked out great last time.”

“Love…” her tone is warning but not unkind, “You need to talk to him.”

“Aren’t you both just going to breakup with me?” you sniffle.

“No…” you hear Ben’s voice and turn away, “Like I’m giving all of this up because of a stupid fight.”

When you turn to look at him, you see that he’s been crying too.

They sit on either side of you, wrapping their arms around you.

“Sandwich.” you murmur, sending them both into a fit of giggles. You lean your head on Ben’s shoulder, “I’m sorry I yelled. I know you were just trying to get some hours in with the blade and… and what I said about you sitting on your ass…”

“I know. But you’re right. I should have made a new saber when I had the chance. Or kept the old one. It was stupid and impulsive and…”

“And I get it.” Tip his head up with two fingers, looking into his eyes, “You made the decision to come home and you wanted that thing as far away from you as possible.”

“We understand, Ben.” Rey adds.

“Okay.” he wipes his nose on his sleeve and smiles, “Can we go home now? I want cuddles.”

You and Rey both laugh, shaking Ben and causing him to join you.

When the shenanigans subsides, you whine, “Me too.” sending you into another fit of laughter.


	5. FIVE

Ben got word from Hux, the man on the inside, that the fleet was going to move out tomorrow. One last night to rest up, and then it would be the final battle. Rey came home after getting the Sith Wayfinder, to tell everyone that she was going to lead them there. As long as we follow her, she’ll lead us to the Final Order fleet before they can deploy.

You got one last night with your lovers. You weren’t about to take that for granted.

The three of you were tangled together in your sheets, not certain where one of you began and the next started. Your head rested against Ben’s bare chest, your fingers running through Rey’s hair. She presses kisses to your wrists when they pass in front of her face, giggling.

These moments were few and far between. The three of you, all in the same place, enjoying the silence together, it was a luxury. Especially knowing what could happen tomorrow… you didn’t want to take a single second of this for granted. 

Your breath. Your bare legs against the sheets. Ben’s warmth. Rey’s cold fingertips, trailing over your hips, your stomach. 

“Can we have a conversation?” Ben’s low voice in your ear has you shifting closer to him. You make a noise of agreement and he continues, “Tomorrow, if I don’t…”

“Nope.” Rey sits up, looking at him, “Tomorrow night, we are all going to be here having the best victory sex of our lives. None of this bullshit about not making it.”

“Rey,” you grab her hand but she resists letting you pull her down, “It’s not a bad conversation to have.”

“Can’t we have one night?” 

“Rey.”

“Love.”

“Rey.”

“Ben!”

“If I don’t make it,” Ben starts again, “I want you both to know that I love you. No matter what.”

“I think we’re all on the same page with that.” You state.

Rey curls up in your arms, pouting. You feel her nod, and you echo, “No matter what.”

“I’m gonna haunt your asses if you break up cause I die.” You both laugh at her blunt tone.

“Gotcha.” you giggle, “No breaking up with me then, Solo.” 

He kisses your head as you twist, curling deeper into the sheets and your lovers arms. 

When you wake the next morning, the air feels as heavy as your chest. You dress in silence, exchanging slow kisses as you move through your prep.

Saber clipped to your belt. Blasters in your thigh sheath and your boot. Goodbye hugs to Finn, Poe, Snap. Kisses on foreheads. Hands squeezed. Empty promises to be safe, to listen to orders, to not do anything stupid (“That means you, Poe”). Fighters fueled. Bombers loaded.

A final battle.

The end of the war…

One way or another.


	6. SIX

You and Ben jump and fall, down, down, into the Sith lair. You have your saber, but Ben holds nothing but a blaster.

Running.

Running.

The Knights of Ren flank you. In a flash, Ben has a blue saber and you’re taking the guards down together. You don’t have time to ask.

One of the knights catches their long blade on your collar bone, slicing upward. Fire follows the blade, scorching down your right arm into your fingertips. Ben is at your side, cutting the knights legs out from under him as you fall into his arms. 

He holds and hand to your chest, sealing the cut: a useful trick Rey taught you. 

You enter the throne room and stand by Rey, facing Darth Sidious together. His laugh grates at you.

“The son of Han Solo and a nobody.” He pulls you to your knees with a flick of his rotting fingers and you feel your strength leaving your body.

He tosses you aside and you land in a heap, skull cracking against the ground. 

As you try to stand as he cackles, “The strength of two shall restore the one… true… emperor.” 

You cry out, watching Ben and Rey collapse. As Ben tries to stand, you shout as Darth Sidious turns on him, sending him flying through the air out of sight.

Your bones drag you towards the earth, heavy, so heavy. It takes everything in you to lift yourself onto your forearms, to watch as Rey stands, slowly, your lightsaber and hers sending the Sith Lord’s lightning back at him. Watching as Darth Sidious’ flesh peels from his bones, you fall onto your stomach. Rey falls next to you, reaching for you. You watch the light leave her eyes. You can’t get enough of a breath to call out to her.

The stone is cold against the side of your face. Slowly, you sweep your arm out, trying to find the strength to stand.

Ben is there, pulling you into his arms. He helps you sit up and you both stumble over to Rey.

She’s gone.

Her eyes are empty.

Yours fill with tears.

She’s gone.

Ben hugs her close, tears slipping from his eyes.

You wrap your arms around both of them.

Your loves.

Together.

One last time.

Laying a hand on her stomach, you reach out. Into the Force. Into the void.

_Please._

_Someone._

_Help me._

_Save her._

_Take me instead._

_Save her._

You feel a small hand cover yours.

“Love…” she whispers, smiling up at you and then at him, “Ben…” You kiss her forehead, the three of you holding each other.

You pitch backwards, darkness overtaking your vision.


	7. SEVEN

They won.

They won the war. The First Order fell. Darth Sidious was dead, and for real this time.

You were with Leia now. Gone. But that was okay. From here, you could watch over Ben and Rey. You could protect them in a way you were never able to in life.

One day, you gather enough strength to say goodbye. When they emerge from the bedroom, you’re sat on the couch, surrounded by blue glow.

Rey falls to her knees, clutching her chest. “You’re here.” she gasps, “You’re here.”

“I never left.” You smile.

“Are you okay?” Ben steps forward, lips trembling.

You nod, “It didn’t hurt. I’m in the Force now.” smiling now, “I’m still here. Even if you can’t see me. I’m here.”

Ben kneels down to Rey, holding her.

“It’s so different without you.” She whispers, “I don’t… I don’t know—”

“It’s alright. You’re both still here. And the galaxy is going to need you if they are going to repair what the First Order broke.” You wish you could tell them everything you have seen in death, everything you know, but there’s no time. “Be strong. For each other and for me.”

You wish you could reach out and touch them, hold them, comfort them, “I love you. And I am with you. Always.”

You allow yourself to fade back to a phantom, watching as they hold each other and cry. They’ll be alright. They have each other. This is how it was meant to be.

You close your eyes. You can rest now.


End file.
